The Slap Sticky Chronicles
by Comedyfanatic
Summary: Exploding ramen, heads on fire, Ninjas with monocromatic hair and Kakashi being youthful? This is going to be a long day...New chapter is up!
1. How to Explode Ramen

**The Slap Sticky Chronicles**

It all started when…

Naruto: Arrghhh!

Sasuke: What happened? Why is the microwave on fire!

Naruto: Well, I just put my canned ramen in the microwave and it exploded!

Sakura: Naruto, I didn't think even you could be that stupid.

Sasuke: Really? I did.

Naruto: I doused the microwave with water, but something still smells like it's burning.

Kakashi: (poofs into existence) Naruto, your heads on fire.

Naruto: Oh. That would explain it. (folds arms) Wait, what did you say?

Sasuke: He said that your heads on fire, dobe.

Naruto: Arrghhh! (again)

Hinata: (runs out of Naruto's room) H-here Naruto-Kun. (dumps water on Naruto's head)

Naruto: Thanks Hina- (head bursts into flames again) Eeeeppp!

Kakashi: Oh, I get it! Instead of a re-lighting candle, it's a re-lighting idiot! Kool!

Sasuke: Wait, Hinata, why were you in Naruto's room?

Hinata: W-well I t-transformed into a p-pillow a-and… nothing!

Naruto: (dunks head in sink) Aaaahhhhh… wait, this is hot water! Crapppp!

: Hey dudes!

Sakura: (eye twitches) Who do you think you are!

: I'm Nightshade's friend, Kinzu.

Sakura: No, not that! Your abusing makeup almost as much as Gaara! You've got black and white hair!

Kinzu: These are my natural hair colors, baka.

Sakura: W-what did you just call me!

Kinzu: Turn up your hearing aid, old hag. I called you a baka.

Sakura: That's it! You've been in this comic for 15 seconds and I've already had it with you! I'll dest-

Kinzu: (appears behind Sakura) You'll what?

Sasuke: (has kunai at Kinzu's throat) What she meant to say was that I'll destroy you.

Kinzu: And how do you plan to accomplish that by stabbing a straw dummy?

Sasuke: (looks at doll that was previously Kinzu) Wha…? What technique was that?

Kinzu: It's called swap yourself for doll while enemies are monologing jutsu.

Kakashi: Ah, I see. That's a very advanced technique.

Kinzu: I was being sarcastic, genius.

Nightshade: (hanging from ceiling) So Kakashi of the sharingan eye can't tell what sarcasum is, eh? Pitiful...or was I supposed to say pathetic?

Kakashi!

Naruto!

Sakura!

Sasuke!

Hinata!

Kinzu: Dot dot dot.

Sasuke: Wait, did you just say dot dot dot?

Kinzu: Yeah, I guess I did.


	2. Shadowy figures and hot metal

1The Slap Sticky Chronicles

Kinzu: This instalment of the slap sticky chronicles involves people getting their foreheads branded by none other than me. So if you have a weak sense of humor, leave now.

Sakura: When did you get up there Nightshade?

Nightshade: I honestly don't know. I was just randomly included.

Kakashi: Well why don't you get off the ceiling and join us on the ground?

Nightshade: I can't.

Kakashi: Why not?

Nightshade: My feet are glued to the ceiling.

Naruto: So that's how you're sticking to the ceiling. It's very clear now.

Sasuke: Why don't you just use your chakra to get down?

Nightshade: Chakra? I can't use chakra.

Sakura: What! But why?

Nightshade: Because I'm an author, not a ninja!

Kakashi: Of course. It was obvious.

Sasuke: Yeah, suuure it was.

Kinzu: Whoah, look at the time! We should get some rest. (Smirks evilly)

Hinata: Y-yeah we sh-should. I-I'm kinda tiered.

An hour later everyone was asleep, oblivious to the two dark figures outside.

Shadow 1: Yes! This is our perfect opportunity to make Kakashi youthful!

Shadow 2: Keep it down. We do not want to ruin the element of surprise.

Shadow 1: Right. I am sorry Gu-

Shadow 2: (covers shadow 1's mouth) Be quiet! We must keep our identities secret from the viewers of this story!

As the two shadowy figures who are obviously Le-

Shadow 2: (covers my mouth) Hush! No one must know our names. The mysteriousness of this comic is at stake!

As I was saying, the two shadowy figures who's identities are still a mystery snuck into Kakashi's room with a hypnotizing yo-yo.(yes, that's not a typo, it really was a yo-yo)

Kakashi: Hunh? No, that's my pizza...

Shadow 1: Now is our chance! Use the hypno yo-yo!

Shadow 2: I'm already on it! You are getting youthful...You are getting youthfullll!

Meanwhile...

Kinzu: Heh heh...(holds branding iron to sakura's huge forehead)

Sakura: Uhhnnn... Ino don't poke my forehead...

Kinzu: Muahahaha!(go's into Sasuke's room) Now what to do to the pretty boy...

Nightshade's Corner

What's going to happen to Kakashi? And what are Kinzu's plans? Find out in the next chapter, Waking up to horrors!

P.S. I know this one was short but the chapters will get longer.


	3. Waking up to Horrors

1Nightshade Blackheart: My latest comic is a piece of filth as usual. (Starts crying)

Sakura: It's ok. Stop being so hard on yourself.

Nightshade: Muhahahahahaha! You fell for it! (Turns around and stomps on Sakura)

Naruto: Sakura-chan! I'll save you! Because I'm a hero! Believe it!(runs at Nightshade)

Nightshade: (Trips Naruto and stomps on him) Now you may proceed with reading my comic!

**The Slap Sticky Chronicles**

Sakura: Yawnnn...That was a good sleep. I had the oddest dream though.(walks over to mirror) What the...? Eeeeekkkk!

Sasuke: Huh? What was that?(runs into Sakura's room) What's going on?

Sakura: Oh no! He got you too Sasuke!

Sasuke: What do you mean?(walks over to mirrror) Oh. My. God!

Naruto: What's going on...? Why do you guys have "Kinzu wuz here" branded on your foreheads?

Sakura: For the same reason you do, idiot!(pulls Naruto in front of mirror)

Naruto: Holy crap! So that was the burning ramen that fell on my head in my dream!

Kakashi: Good morning!

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke: Kakashi sensei?

Kakashi: What is it students who I cherish?

Sakura: Umm, are you feeling ok?

Kakshi: Why yes, I am! Thank you for asking! (Hugs Sakura)

Sasuke: Kakashi sensei, something is definatly wrong with you.

Kakashi: Why are you surprised by my youthful actions?

Kinzu: Morning everyone! I trust you all had a good sleep.(grins evilly)

Sakura: Why you...!

Naruto: Wait, were's Hinata?

Kinzu: Oh, her? She got up early so I had to tie her up.

Naruto: You tied her up just because she was up early! I'll kill you!(hits Kinzu's forehead protecter, which falls off)

Sakura: Wait a minute, "Kinzu wuz here" is branded on your forehead, too!

Kinzu: What! It is? I must have been sleepwalking and branded it on myself too! Shiz!

Nightshade: What's all the commotion about?

Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto: Kinzu branded "Kinzu wuz here" on everyone's forehead, including his own!

Nightshade: Oh. Well you got off easy Sakura. He could of put a much longer message on your forehead. After all, there's plenty of room.(smirks evilly)

Sakura: Why you...Wait, didn't I just say that? I'm running out of lines...

Hinata: Mmmpphh!

Naruto: Don't worry Hinata! I'm coming!

Kakashi: Go Naruto! Bring forth the power of youth!

Nightshade:(restraining Sakura from hitting him with two fingers) Hey Kinzu. Were did you put Hinata anyway.

Kinzu:(pushes a button on remote control)

Naruto: Huh? Oh no, I'm trapped! Open the door!

Kinzu: The garage.

Kakashi: Pranks are very youthful! Let your inner youthfulness show!

Kinzu: If your talking about my underwear, no way.

Nightshade: Are you aware I'm being bored to death?

Kakashi: Being bored is not youthful. You should train and be active!

Kinzu: When he snaps out of this youthful phase, it is going to be hilarious.

Sasuke: I wish there was some way to make people teleport from one place to another in a matter of seconds.

Nightshade: There is. Let me show you...(takes out cell phone) Yo Ruler. Come on over. Oh, and bring sticky.(hangs up) Now we just wait.

Sasuke: There's no way they could get here in-

Ruler: Yo Nightshade!

Sasuke: Okayyyy...

Nightshade's Corner

Who are Ruler and Sticky? When will Kinzu let Naruto and Hinata out of the garage? And what has happened to Kakashi? Find out next time!

(Soap opera music plays)

Cut that out!


	4. Unleash the Squirrels

1

Ruler: Warning; this chapter may contain content inappropriate for tasteless idiots. That is all.

The Slap Sticky Chronicles

Kinzu: Yo Ruler. Glad you could make it.

Kakashi: Hello Ruler! Introductions are youthful! My name is-

Ruler: Kakashi. Your name's Kakashi.I already know. I can see the little name boxes on the side.

Kakashi: You must have vision powered by youth! Not even I had noticed them!

Ruler: Can I shoot him?

Nightshade: Yeah sure. Just not near his vital spots. It'll endanger the fait of this comic.

Ruler: (pulls out bow) Ok. (Shoots Kakashi's butt)

Kakashi: Wow, that was a good shot. You must have been training! Training is extremely youthful! In fact, It's so youthful that it makes me want to sing a youthful song!(music starts) I'm not wearing underwear to-

Kinzu: That's enough!(covers Kakashi's mouth) Just shut up already!

Ruler: What's with this youth obsessed freak?

Sticky: (who is a mute stick figure) (holds up sign)

Sing reads: Youth obsessed? I thought he was an actor from "The Sound of Music."

Kinzu: They're practically the same thing. Who asked your opinion though? (Slaps Sticky)

Sasuke: How come I'm not getting any lines?

Nightshade: Because you're my least favorite character and I'm the writer of this comic so I do whatever I want to.

Sasuke: That does it! I'm calling you out! Choose your weapon!

Nightshade: Sure. My weapon is my pencil.

Sasuke: Then I choose my kunai! Prepare to lose! (Charges)

Nightshade: (scribbles on pad)

Sasuke: (stops) Ughhh...I gotta go to the bathroom.(runs away)

Ruler: (looks at Nightshade's pad) Ahh, so you made him get indigestion. I see now.

Sakura: That was so mean! Now I'll really hurt you! (Attacks Nightshade)

Nightshade: (stops Sakura with two fingers again) Don't even try it.

Lee: (swings through window) Sakura-channnnn!

Sasuke: Lee! What are you doing in this comic?

Lee: I was the one who hypnotized Kakashi! It was me and Guy sensei! Now I have returned to aid Sakura in her darkest hour! Squirrels! Attack! (Huge horde of squirrels rush at Nightshade)

Nightshade: Holey foaming road kill! Oh wait a second. (Scribbles on pad)

Lee: (watches in horror as the squirrels explode) Nooooooo! My fluffy friends!

Nightshade: I just realized how much power I have.

Kinzu: Yes, but with great power comes great responsibilities.

Nightshade: Were have I heard that before?

Nightshade's Corner

I'm wondering how you liked it. I won't find out if you don't review though!

Kinzu: No, no, no. Your supposed to do it like this. We demand reviews of the highest quality! Rawwr! (Foams)

Okayyy...just review, alright?


	5. Stuck in the Garage

Nightshade: This chapter has many things I'm sure you would like to know, but I'm not going to tell you about them for two reasons. One is that I'm tiered of making a summary for everything. Two is do I look like a person who's not lazy to you? Oh, wait. You can't see me...just read the story already!

**The Slap Sticky Chronicles**

Kinzu: Scratch that. You don't need to be responsible for power cause if you've got power then you can do whatever the heck you want!

Nightshade: Hey Kinzu. Are you thinking the same thing I'm thinking?

Kinzu: Yeah, I want a ham sandwich too.

Nightshade: No, not that! Even though a ham sandwich would hit the spot...but that's not important right now! I was thinking about what could be happening in the garage.

Ruler: Let's go check it out!

Kakashi: Observing things are youthful! Come, let us frolic in the bloom of youth!

Nightshade: I'm so sick of this creep now. There's got to be something to get him to snap out of this youth thing!

Ruler: I've got an idea! (walks over to chopping board which appeared out of thin air)

Kakashi: Are you going to cook? Cooking is youthful!

Ruler: Not quite.(picks up Kakashi's make out paradise book)

Kinzu: Oh, I get it. You're going to do the one thing that would destroy him.

Ruler: Yep.(slices Kakashi's book)

Kakashi: My...my book! How dare you!

Nightshade:I think it worked.

Kakashi: You son of a...! I'll blow you away! (Goes sharingan mode)

Kinzu: That's an understatement.

Kakashi: Ooooohhh...pretty eyeball...(pokes sharingan)

Ruler: 00

Kinzu: 00

Nightshade: I'm confused. Is he youthful again or just stupid?

Kakashi: Poking things are youthful! (Pokes eye again) But it kinda hurts...

Kinzu: Both.

Ruler: Weren't we going to see what's happening in the garage?

Naruto: Just a sec Hinata. I'll get you untied.

Hinata: Mmpphh.

Naruto: Sorry. I forgot about the sock. (Pulls sock out of Hinata's mouth) There!

Hinata: T-thank y-you Naruto-kun.

Naruto: No problem! Now to get these ropes untied...

Kakshi: (from top of stairs)He is helping her! That is youthful!(pokes Ruler's eye) You're eye isn't as prettyful as mine...

Ruler: Shut up and be quiet! I'm trying to listen here!

Kinzu: Hold on a sec. You just said shut up and be quiet, right? Aren't those the same thing?

Ruler: Well...yeah, but that's besides the point!

Naruto: I'm almost through...

Boooooom!

Sasuke: Holy cheese flavored shuriken!

Naruto: Sasuke, what are you doing here!

Sasuke: I was on the bathroom and when I tried to flush, the toilet exploded!

Hinata: Y-you w-went to t-the bathroom? Y-you never do t-that in the manga...

Sasuke: Yeah, but Nightshade made me get constipated! Curse him!

Naruto: Hold it. How'd you get in here in the first place?

Sasuke: There's an entrance from the bathroom into the garage.

Naruto: There is? We're saved! Where is it!

Sasuke: It's right over...it's gone!

Ruler: Something tells me that Nightshade has something to do with this...(looks at Nightshade's pad) You erased the entrance?

Nightshade: Heh heh...this is fun.

Sasuke: Curse you Nightshade! Wait, I'm repeating myself aren't I?

Naruto: You bettcha.


	6. Poofs of smoke hold suprises

Lee: Why have I been abruptly taken out of this comic? It is not fair...

Nightshade: (hits Lee) I don't believe no ones told you before, but you're a freak with eyebrows the size of the leaning tower of pizza! Wait, that didn't come out right...

Lee: Nooooooo! I am grieved by your sorrow striking comments!

Nightshade: Yeah, yeah, we've all established that. So shut up! (Stomps on Lee) On to the comic!

**The Slap Sticky Chronicles**

Nightshade: You know Kinzu, I think I just might want that ham sandwich now.

Kinzu: Now you're talkin!

Suddenly, an overly dramatic poof of smoke bursts into existence.

Ruler: What the...?

Some guy: Halt evildoers! You will go no further!

Kinzu: Eh heh heh...You've got it all wrong see-(is cut off)

Kakashi: Hello! My name is Kakshi! I am pleased to meet you!

Some guy: Ahem...as I was saying, we will smite you!

Kinzu: We? You and what army, addlebrain?

Some guy: This army! (Waves arm as limping donkey with a sickly looking guy on it)

Nightshade: (snickers) I'm so scared of you!

Some guy: You should be! For we are-(cut off)

Kinzu: foolish scum who have come to rid your toilets of filth!

Ruler: So they're carpenters?

Some guy: This is an outrage! We will destroy your every living fiber within your filth riddled bodies!

Kinzu: Before you attack us and all, at least tell us your name.

Some guy: I am... A. Random Guy! The A is short for Albert.

Nightshade: Well, that makes things a great deal easier.

Other guy: Shall we draw our swords and prepare a full scale assault sir?

A. Random Guy: No, we will give them...the evil glare! (Stares hard at the group)

Ruler: Pfffttt. Pathetic. (Draws bow) May I do the honors?

Nightshade: Certainly.

A. Random Guy: Tis not working! (Gets shot in the eye with an arrow) Gah!

Ruler: Heh...(shoots A. Random Guy in the other eye)

A. Random Guy: Arrgghh! You have not seen the last of me! Although I have just seen the last of you! (Poofs away)

Kinzu: So, uh, wanna get a ham sandwich?

In the garage...

Sasuke: Darn! I can't seem to find a way out of here!

Naruto: Hinata, can you use your Byukagan to see through the walls?

Hinata: S-sure...Byukagan! (Eyes turn into egg whites)

Sasuke: Once again my arch nemisis strikes!

Naruto: Oh my god, Hinata!

Hinata: M-my eyes! T-their hard boiled! I hate hard boiled eggs!

Sasuke: Oh, the cruel twists of fate...

Upstairs again...

Ruler: Nightshade, what did you do now?

Nightshade: Oh, just give Hinata a, erm, make over.

Ruler: My stomach is feeling something wrong here...or maybe that's just that burnt ramen I had earlier.

Kinzu: I'd put my money on the second option.

Kakashi: Make overs are youthful! I am thrilled to have such youthful companions!

Ruler: How are we going to get him back to normal? It seems imposable...

Nightshade: If we can't change him, we'll have to get rid of him. (Scribbles on pad)

Sasuke: What's going on up there?

Behind Sasuke there was a puff of white smoke.

Kakashi: Hello students! I am here to join you in the garage!

Naruto: Nooooo!

Sasuke: And I thought this couldn't get any worse...


	7. Egg Whites and a Ham Sandwich

1Kinzu: Introductions, introductions, introductions. Where's my script? I forgot what to say. At least give me a que card so I know what to say when we're on the air?

Nightshade: We are on the air.

Kinzu: 0o craaaaaap...

The Slap Sticky Chronicles

Naruto: Now we've got to put up with two idiots down here!

Sasuke: Heh heh. Hinata, you got dicsed.

Naruto: I was talking about you.

Sasuke: Why I outta...

Kakashi: Do not bicker! It is un-youthful.

Sasuke: Don't run me through your youthful crap again. Now let me at him!

Ruler: There seems to be an awful lot of noise down there. Can I open the door just a little and then shoot them?

Nightshade: No. Remember what I told you?

Ruler: Didn't you tell me something about not telling them the back door to the garage is unlocked?

Nightshade: Yes, you idiot, I did.

Kinzu: Sigh...

Sticky: (holds up sign)

Sign: Did he just say sigh?

Kinzu: Stop correcting me! (hits Sticky)

Ruler: Oh. I didn't see you there Sticky. We must be playing sherades, cause he's imitating a pancake.

Sakura: Am I being completely ignored here?

Nightshade: Well duh.

Sakura: I'm in no mood to be treated like this. I'm going to open the door to the garage for Sasuke.

Nightshade: I'm not stopping you.

Suddenly, the door crashed down on Sakura to reveal a very surprised gang of idiots.

Nightshade: Looks as though they've already unwittingly figured that out.

Naruto: Free at last!

Kakashi: My head hurts...it also feels funny. (Pokes increasingly large bump on head) ouch!

Kinzu: Hey, he didn't say owie, so he must be getting better!

Sasuke: Why do I feel something squishy under me? (Gets up and looks at Sakura)

Sakura: I've never felt better! (attacks Sasuke like the rabid fan girl she is)

Sasuke: No don't...! Stay away from me!

Kinzu: Good to see that pretty boy and his faithful pet are still getting along.

Ruler: Dude! What did you do to Hinata?

Hinata: A-are you insulting my face? I-I'm not surprised. I must look awful...

Naruto: There there Hinata. You don't look that bad.

Kinzu: Are those hard boiled? I need those to make my pudding! Hand over your eyes! (Chases Hinata)

Hinata: D-don't make me use my juken!

Kinzu: As if you could see me to do that! I demand in the name of the holey pudding that you fork over your eyes!

Ruler: Umm...I think I can find the butter if I look hard enough. Maybe we could still make those ham sandwiches?

Nightshade: Sounds good to me.

Nightshade's corner

I've got breaking news! The illustrator of this comic just had a sudden heart attack! (As seen in Monty Python) Oh wait a sec...there is no illustrator, is there? Correction: some worthless guy in wherever worthless dudes lived, just kicked the can. Not that I, or anyone cares, but you get the point! Just R&R, ok?


End file.
